Our Family
by Tsurishi Arashi
Summary: Karin and Toshiro decide to disappear, only to find themselves being brought back a few years later to face possible repercussions.
1. Leaving

_Disclaimer ~ I don't own Bleach._

**Our Family: **Chapter 1 – Leaving

The smell of the grass was nice, having been ground into the ground by the soccer players playing their game in a rough manner. Toshiro looked up at the sky, frowning as he did so. His fingers felt the cold grass, letting it make him not think about the one thing he wasn't thinking of. Karin sat down next to him and he found that he liked her scent. "So... why haven't you confessed to me yet?"

Toshiro blinked a couple of times. "What?"

"Well, I was under the assumption that you actually do... I mean, did like me, but you have never moved on those feelings." Karin paused waiting for an answer but he refused to answer. "So I'm going to go ahead and confess to you that I like you and see what you response is."

"Now why did you have to go and do that? No... seriously..."

"So you don't like me."

"No. I've been avoiding confessing that I like you because that would mean we would move into having a relationship with each other. I honestly don't want that. No... I seriously don't want that. Not when there are laws and such."

"So the reason you didn't confess to me is because it is against the law to have a romantic relationship with a mortal?" Karin looked at the sky. "Why don't we just run away?"

"What?" Toshiro turned his head to look at her. "You really want to run away together?"

"Why not? We can't be together unless we do. My father is a pain to be around, my brother isn't telling me stuff and Yuzu... well, as much as I love my twin sister she really does become more clingy year after year. Then there is you. You aren't happy with your situation are you? I mean to say, you're not happy with your life."

"_She knows you too well_," Hyorinmaru said.

Toshiro looked at the sky. "No. I am not happy. In fact... in fact, I never wanted to be a captain or a Shinigami."

"So then, this time around take hold of your destiny and you be the one who happens to decide what you want and your own fate. I've got the money mom left me. We can start a new life, and I think Urahara would help us."

"_Take a chance for once. It may have consequences but you'll find that there are some things that are worth fighting for._"

The white haired boy stared at the sky, frowning as he did so. "That doesn't sound bad. I don't know why, but I'm tired. Tired of fighting and tired of having to act like adult. I mean... I don't mind acting like an adult, but it is pretty bad when people who are older then you don't act like adults."

"I know what you're talking about. I'll meet you tonight at Urahara's, so have your things packed and ready to go."

Toshiro got up and slipped away. He headed first to Orihime's place where his things were with Rangiku and began to pack them up. There wasn't much to do and the two females assumed he was simply reorganizing things. Eventually Orihime and Rangiku went out to go shopping for clothes and Toshiro slipped out soon afterwords. He arrived at the shop and Urahara instantly gave him a gigai that would hide his spiritual pressure. He was also given documentation saying that he was a child genius that had already graduated from college meaning he could easily get a job. In fact, Urahara had one lined up for him.

When Karin arrived they headed out, things quiet. Eventually they got to the train station and got on and they were off and away from the place. Toshiro leaned up against Karin's arm and eventually dozed off, the only sound being the sound of the train. They would go far, far away and start over. That was the plan, though how long it would work he didn't know. He could remember Urahara's words to him though. When they were finished they found themselves heading into the apartment complex and getting their key and entering the small apartment. Karin flopped down on the futon and Toshiro lay down next to her looking up at the ceiling. "I'm wondering if they're looking for us yet."

"It's not as if anyone would notice that I'm gone. Ichi-nii's busy with his Shinigami duties, Yuzu's got her friends and dad is an idiot."

"I think the only person who would notice I was gone was Matsumoto. I purposefully left my phone at Urahara's though so that she can't call me. Thing is I don't think she'll notice for a couple of days because we each do our own things. It isn't as if we were on a major mission to the living world this time around either... we were here visiting and on vacation. She's letting me do my own thing really."

"Any regrets?"

"Matsumoto's been more clingy since Ichimaru's died. She needs me to leave so she can move on. As for everyone else... I rarely see the old woman who raised me anymore and the girl who I grew up with wants nothing to do with me, particularly after I accidentally attacked her. She keeps treating me like a little kid, never seeing me as an adult. I mean... come on... I'm over fifty years old."

"Your lucky that you have lots of years like that. I don't, but end up being the sane one in my family. I mean... Ichi-nii is sane, but he is also over protective. I think he's most likely to figure out what is going on, but he also won't let on that he knows what is going on."

"Yeah... Kurosaki is like that."

"Call him Ichi-nii. It's weird hearing you use last names?"

"Why? I call you Karin do I not?"

"True... but can't you consider them family now?"

"I guess so..."


	2. Our Home

**Our Family: **Chapter 2 – Our Home

The small apartment was nice and quite when they got there and they found everything that they needed, Urahara having planned ahead so that they wouldn't have to worry about the things they would need. This included the jobs lined up for them, their new identities as mister and missus Kagaya. Toshiro opened up the cupboards. "What would you like for dinner Karin?"

"I don't care really. This is a really nice place for us to start out, all things considered."

"They could still possibly find us, so we have to be careful to hide our rieatsu. Urahara's provided those things as well. We also don't have to start our jobs for a couple of days." Toshiro set about cooking the meal, not speaking as he did so. He stopped short, looking up at Karin. "You're not going to miss your family... our family are you?"

"Not really. Yuzu's gotten to the point she doesn't pay attention to me anymore despite the fact we're twins. Dad is a horrible parent, something I hope I am never like. I actually hope to be more like my mother. As for my brother... he's been going off and leaving us with Kon, so there is nothing to miss." Karin paused. "This said, Ichi-nii is the one most likely to mess this up for us."

"What do you mean?"

"He's going to kill you, you know."

"Yes. I know."

"He won't stop until he finds us."

"Yes... he will."

Karin turned to look at Toshiro. "You don't know my brother that well, do you?"

"I completely expect him to be furious about us for this stunt we've pulled, but I also see him being the most understanding as well as making attempts to make sure we're not found out. He's the one most likely to find us though. He's stubborn like that."

"I don't see it that way, but I don't want to argue with you." They ate dinner and then headed to bed. After a couple of days they went to work. Karin had a job at a floral shop while Toshiro went to work at a cafe. Things continued going well for a couple of months, until Karin started not feeling well. Toshiro of course insisted that she go and see the doctor and she came back.

"So... did he put you on flu medicine."

"Nope."

"Stupid doctor, not treating his patients."

"I got a lecture about us being to young to be on our own despite parental permission to do so. And no Toshiro. I don't have the flu."

The white haired youth looked up at him. "Then what?"

"You're going to be a father." Karin watched as he fell out of the chair before standing up, his face pale. "Whatever is the matter?"

"I... nothing." There came a pause. "No... I never knew my parents, so I can't say that I know how to act like a parent. You're lucky in that regard."

"You don't have anyone you looked up to as a role model."

"Role model... yes. But parent? He was the last person who should ever be a parent."

"Who?"

"My former taicho. I'd rather not talk about him. He went off one day, forsaking his duties and never came back. Left me in charge of the division because I'd managed to learn Bankai. He was also a freakin idiot. No... I don't want to talk about him." Toshiro paused. "One thing is for sure... I won't let anything happen to her. Not if I can help it."

"What if it is a boy?"

"It's a girl."

Karin laughed. "I have the feeling it is going to be a girl as well. I want to name her Miyuki."

"And what if she has your looks instead of mine Karin?"

"That's why Miyuki. Deep snow I think covers both."

Toshiro nodded his head and remained silent. "We'll need things for the baby."

"Yes. We will."

They decided upon a home birth due to the fact they didn't wish to draw to much attention from Soul Society by having the child in a hospital. This meant that they had gone ten months roughly without Soul Society's attention being drawn to them. Despite the misconception that things would be bad, they couldn't help but think that things might actually turn out all right. Toshiro waited outside of their bedroom and finally found himself allowed into the room.

Stepping forward he saw that the baby had his white hair and he took a deep breath as he stepped closer to his wife. "Congratulations Mr. Kagaya... it is a girl."

"This is Miyuki. Miyuki... this is your papa Toshiro."

Toshiro felt the babe placed into his arms and watched as she opened her eyes. He let out a laugh. "She has your eyes Karin."

"She's going to look more like you then me I think."

"Possibly... but she has your beautiful eyes." Toshiro sat down on the edge of the bed.

Things progressed in an easy manner from there on out for the next two years. Despite the fact they had heard babies were a pain to take care of, Miyuki was easy to care for. Karin kept joking that the girl had to take after her father and that he must have been an easy baby to care for, to which he replied he doubted it and that was why he had been given up and left all alone, his parents thought he was a horrible child.

He of course also told her that Miyuki was a wonderful angel and that perhaps they should have named her something along that lines, or a snow angel but Karin would only laugh and say that the name they had given her worked. The other thing that occurred for Toshiro was for him to have a growth spurt, making it so that he grew to finally be five feet. There was though always the feeling that something would go wrong.


	3. Nightmare

**Our Family: **Chapter 3 – Nightmare

The mornings in the Kagaya household started off with Toshiro getting up at the crack of dawn and slipping out of the bed he shared with his wife. Karin sometimes would join him, but it was held that time of day was his. He would dress and do his morning exercisers consisting of yoga and taichi. He then would go and get Miyuki up while Karin dressed herself ready. Toshiro would do the cooking as Karin was a horrible cook, but she was good at making the coffee and what ever drink Miyuki wanted for the day. They would then all sit down to eat breakfast as a family.

Karin sipped her coffee. "So what do we want to do this weekend as a family?"

Toshiro cut away at Yuki's pancakes. "The weather is so far cast as being very nice. Let's go for a walk."

"Let me cut her pancakes." Karin reached out to take the fork and knife from Toshiro.

"No!"

Toshiro paused. "Miyuki..."

"Miyuki wants dada."

Karin sighed. "Miyuki wants dada hyh? I can't take you to preschool then?"

"Dada! Miyuki wants dada!"

"Sorry Karin. "Toshiro let out a sigh.

"No need. She's her daddy's precious angel."

"Isn't she your precious angel too?"

Karin laughed. "Of course. She's attached to you. Her world... our world... it revolves around you Toshiro."

"I thought it revolved around you and Miyuki." There was silence and Toshiro shook it off. He and Miyuki finished their breakfasts. He cleaned off her face and hands. He then took her small hand and they began to walk to the local preschool.

As they walked, Toshiro couldn't help but have a feeling. He glanced around to see if anyone was following him. They finally arrived and he headed to work. When he finished and headed back to pick up his two year old daughter, he found the woman in charge to be surprised to see him. "Mr Kogaya? Wasn't Miyuki-chan's uncle supposed to pick her up?"

Toshiro blinked a couple of times. "Her uncle. How did you know it was her uncle?"

"This Kurosaki Ichigo person... he showed me a picture of him, Miyuki's mother and Miyuki's mother's twin when they were younger. Please tell me that I haven't done anything wrong. He said he had come to visit for Miyuki's birthday."

"No, no. It's fine. He has a way of surprising us." Toshiro turned not letting the woman see the look on his face as he didn't want to alarm her. He sped back to the apartment and opened the door. Karin was busy chopping vegetables so that he could use them with their evening meal, but with the way she was going at them he wasn't sure what he would be doing with them. Turning to look at the couch, he felt a vein pop. "Kurosaki!"

Ichigo had been lying on the couch bouncing Yuki in the air when Toshiro had come in. He stopped and turned his head to look at the white haired youth. "Yo! Toshiro! Nice to see you again!"

…

"What do you mean we need to find Toshiro?" Ichigo folded his arms as he looked at the captains of the Gotei Thirteen. There were twelve there as the tenth division hadn't yet had the position filled and nobody was in a hurry to do so.

Yamamotto glared at him. "We are facing an enemy we need his help on Ichigo."

"Yes. I got that. You're asking me though to come back and help despite the fact the law would mean death to him and my sister." Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "You're also asking me to bring them back. You want to bring my sister to her death. I'm the wrong person to be asking on this one."

Kyoraku laughed. "They and their children are pardoned as your father and mother and their children are pardoned. You're the best person to bring him back as you will be able to convince him in a relatively short period of time and he'll still have time to retrain."

"Yeah... can I get that in writing?" Ichigo was still skeptical.

"Kyoraku laughed. "We've the forty-six's seal of approval Ichigo. You only need to pick your team to go with you."

"I think I can handle it on my own, but I'll take Rukia as she won't let me go without her." Ichigo of course hadn't planned on taking anyone else. Of course, news got to Matsumoto Rangiku. "Ichigo... you're going to go and find my small taicho? Can I please come with you? I've missed my little darling. And if he and your sister have had a little one or two... gosh... I want to see them."

"Fine... so long as you promise to follow my orders." Ichigo of course had planned on it only being that, but Momo of course decided to follow despite the fact Ichigo told her not to come at all.

"You're not my captain, let alone a captain. Why you got picked to lead a group of people who are fukutaicho when you're unranked is beyond me."

"Does your taicho even know that you're gone?"

"I told him I was going."

"Better yet... did he give you permission."

There was a pause. Momo puffed her cheeks out. "Taicho said not to go because I would be a bother. I'm going though. Everyone says that Shiro-chan left with that hussy little sister of yours, but I aim to proove otherwise."

"My sister isn't a hussy... and yes... Toshiro did leave with her. If you're going for those reasons then you can't come."

Thus when they got there he bent over to whisper into Rukia's ear. "Rukia... take Momo with you. Explain that we're breaking up into two groups and that since she and Matsumoto know Toshiro best that we want one with each group. Keep her as far away as possible as I don't need her messing this up."

Ichigo went with Matsumoto. Rangiku blinked a couple of times. "Ichigo.. taicho is... here?"

"Yes. I asked Urahara to tell me where they were so I could get them out if anybody came close to finding them. I told him that I would otherwise keep looking until I found them."

"You aren't mad at Taicho."

"Duh! He should have told me. Though I also think that was Karin's doing, him not..." Ichigo stopped short upon seeing the door open. Two figures with white hair stepped out.

Matsumoto let out a restrained sound of joy. "Oh my! Taicho has grown into a fine young man. That darling little one must be his and Karin-chans baby! I wonder if another is on the way!"

"Toshiro and my sister with kids?" Ichigo shook his head.

"What? That never crossed your mind?"

"No. Just... I am older then them, so I should have had a kid first. It's just... weird. Plus... imagine Toshiro changing diapers. That would have to be a funny site!"

"Yes... it would be. What do you plan on doing?"

"I need you to keep Momo and Rukia busy. Make that Momo person think that I am goofing off. I want a chance to spend time with my sister, Toshiro and my niece. I expect trouble from her... her following us like that."

"That's your fault for having uncontrolled rietsu."


	4. Birthday Cake

**Our Family: **Chapter 3 – Birthday Cake

Ichigo was glad that Rangiku had no problems with him spending some time with the three before the others got involved. While Toshiro was still at work he approached the preschool towards the time he knew Toshiro would be picking Miyuki up. He had gotten the name of the girl from Urahara. The woman in charge blinked a couple of times before blushing. "Hi... I'm here to pick up Kagaya Miyuki today. I'm not sure though if my sister and brother-in-law remembered to set me up as one of the approved people to take her out."

"Neither one of Miyuki's parents set up for anyone besides themselves to take the girl away. They said it was something they would get to. Miyuki..." The woman looked to where the small girl was sitting by herself.

"Eh..." Ichigo frowned upon seeing that the small girl hadn't made any friends. "Let me guess? Her eye and hair color?"

"Yes. Her eye and hair color. Her birthday is today, but she said she didn't want to celebrate it with anybody, but she and I had a special cupcake anyways. Doesn't help that she's shy."

"Her father and I had similar situations when we were younger. Karin's twin sister as well." Ichigo pulled out a picture of himself with the two younger girls when they were younger. "As you can tell, she has similar hair coloring as I do. Yuzu that is. We get it from our mother."

"Has Miyuki met her grandmother?"

"Miyuki won't be able to meet her. She passed when I was eight and Karin and Yuzu were four." Ichigo placed the picture back. "Yuzu and Karin may be twins, but one has light hair and one dark. I think Yuzu's lucky because she's completely got our mothers looks and looks like one of those models in a magazine. Not that Miyuki and Karin don't have that kind of look either, but Karin always dressed as a boy and Miyuki's beautiful hair is very different."

"I know. I've only know her father and herself to have it."

"I've known a few others."

"Then has she met her grandfather?"

"Not yet? Our father is a very loving person, but also embarrassing. No telling what he'll do when they bring Miyuki home for the first time. Of course... keeping Miyuki away... that will make him even more excitable when he does finally see her."

"You're a lot more sociable then her father of she is. More like her mother."

"Yeah... it does look like she takes after Toshiro a lot. Anyways... what do I have to do to be able to take her home today?"

"Well... you do have that picture of you and Karin-chan when you're younger. It will also depend on whether or not Miyuki will be willing to go with you. She is shy. I should tell her that her uncle... what is your name by the way?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

A few minutes later the woman came back with Miyuki. "Miyuki... this is your Uncle Ichigo. He is here to pick you up today."

"The strawberry!"

"Now who told you that? Your mama or your papa?"

The small girl placed a finger on her lip and thought for a bit. "Papa calls you the batty old Shinigami sub... sub."

"Oh my." The woman frowned as Miyuki stopped trying to pronounce the word. "I knew that Mr. Kagaya wasn't very sociable, but that..."

"No. I know where that is coming from. Ready to go Miyuki?"

"Up!" The small girl reached out her arms and Ichigo scooped her up.

"You know. I wonder if your daddy was this cute when he was little. I bet he wouldn't like being called cute even in reference to that. Do you think your mother has some pictures of you when you were a little baby?"

"Don't know." The small girl reached up to touch his orange hair. "I like."

Ichigo then signed her out and carried her back to the apartment. He rang the doorbell with a smile on his face. "I'm coming, I'm..." Karin opened the door, a frown on her face. "Ichigo..."

"Hiya little sister!"

She motioned for him to come in. "If you didn't have my daughter I'd be slamming the door in your face."

"Hows that to treat me after disappearing like you two did." Ichigo went and flopped onto the couch and began to play with Miyuki. He could hear Karin slamming and pounding things in the kitchen but he and his little niece ignored this.

It was then that the door opened to the apartment. "Kurosaki!"

"Yo! Toshiro! Nice to see you again!"

There came a silence over the room while Ichigo continued to play with his niece. Karin and Toshiro were whispering. Toshiro finally came over. "Ku... Ichigo. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my niece on her birthday." Ichigo watched as Toshiro paled. "Hey! Miyuki! Do you want to make a birthday cake with your uncle Ichigo?"

"Ku... Ichigo... do you know how to make a cake?"

"No."

"Do you know how to cook?"

"Last time I checked he couldn't cook any better then I could Toshiro."

"Then do you really think it is a good idea to make a cake?"

"Who cares if we mess up. It's trying that matters."

Karin let out a sigh before pushing the mashed vegitables into the trash. "Toshiro... I'm going to go and get us some dinner for Miyuki's birthday. You supervise the cake making."

"What? You're _fine _with this?"

"I think it is a good chance for you and my brother to bond."

The boy let out a sigh, before turning to glare at Toshiro. Ichigo had managed to carry Miyuki into the kitchen and set her on the counter. "Hey, Miyuki... where does your mama keep the recipies?"

"Mama doesn't. Dada does."

"Dada... cute. Toshiro. Where do you keep your recipes?"

The young man pointed and watched as Ichigo got the recipes out. Ichigo then spoke. "By the way... Karin actually does know how to cook."

"Are you telling me that so I will trust you. Because it sure won't work."

"No. She and I let Yuzu do the cooking because it was something we enjoyed and we do get distracted when we really don't want to cook."

"Great..." Toshiro leaned against the counter.

Ichigo began to read of the ingredients and then asked Miyuki where he could get everything. Ichigo was right in saying that he knew what he was doing. Problem was that there was a mess involved. Ichigo looked down. "I guess that's the real reason Karin and I don't cook. You're rather OCD aren't you Toshiro."

"Yes." Toshiro got a rag and began to wipe the counters down. "Why are you really here?"

"What? I can't want to laugh seeing your face when you change diapers?"

"First, what's wrong with me making faces at Miyuki to make her laugh when I did change her diapers. Second, Miyuki is already potty trained."

"That's... well, that's really not the kind of face I was thinking of."

There was another silence. "Ichigo... aren't you going to kill me. You know... for that?"

Ichigo paused, continuing to smile. "Actually... I don't want to kill you for that. I want to kill you for not trusting me."

"It was a spur of the moment thing Ichigo. Miyuki... do you want something to drink? Ichigo?"

"Uncle Ichigo and I want chocolate milk. So do you. I'll pick out the cups."

"I can do chocolate milk."

"Can you do sippy cup without a lid?" Toshiro watched as Ichigo frowned. "Miyuki's picking out the cups."

"Ah... to make her happy."

"Yes."

"You're an awesome dad."

"That's great. Had no example to go by. Except maybe you. Truth is you're the most mature person I know besides Karin. That's one of the reasons I had to get away."

"So you wouldn't be happy that they want you back to help?"

Toshiro froze, then turned to look at the orange haired male. "No... I wouldn't be happy with that. And if I go back..."

"Pardoned. You don't have to worry about that. I wouldn't be approaching you if this was the case."

"I'll need to talk to Karin about this. This decision isn't just mine." Toshiro felt Ichigo ruffle his head. "Hey!"

"Hey... I'm still taller then you... and hey... I'm glad you think so well of my sister."

"How did your father and sister and everyone else take it."

"Dad... I honestly don't know how he thinks about it. Yuzu... she was upset for a bit, but she's moved on and doesn't think about it much other then how romantic it was and we tell her it wasn't."

"Sure wasn't. No wedding, no waiting for Karin to graduate high school. Pretending to be someone we're not just so we can be together. We would have waited, but... things... it felt like our hand was pushed. Not to mention the fact the adults have issues where I came from. I like actually being an adult and interacting with actual adults where I work."

"You don't miss them."

"Didn't say that. I miss Matsumoto, but I also have the filling she would have pushed me to do exactly what I did. Didn't want to get her in trouble."

"That's what she said. She's been waiting for you to come back though."

"Oh... because she thinks I'm some little cute toy?"

"Nah... I think she's been hoping you and Karin had two kids with another on the way and if she was lucky three because one set was twins."

The boy sighed. "Who did you bring with you?"

"About that..."


	5. Cuties

**Our Family:  
**Chapter 5 – Cuties

Ichigo didn't know which was cuter, son or daughter. On one side his niece happened to have the most adorable face and a very charming smile that was the kind that could get guys to do anything she wanted them to do. On the other hand Toshiro despite having grown to be five feet hadn't lost his boyish charm or the pout upon his face that he had when he was upset about something small. Toshiro looked at him, wanting to know exactly who he had brought with him. "About that..."

"Come on Kurosaki..."

"No. I don't think I should tell you. Not unless you treat me as if I were your brother. I think that is a fair enough traid."

"Ichi-nii... please."

"So... about that. The two that I choose to bring with me are Matsumoto Rangiku... she's dying to see you... and Kuchiki Rukia." Ichigo's mouth twisted into a frown. "Then there is Hinamori Momo. She followed without being asked."

"What? You mean to tell me that she still has stalker tendencies. And wait... are they directed at me this time?"

"I wouldn't call them stalker tendencies." Ichigo shook his head. "She doesn't really stalk people. She just... dosn't know when people want her to go away or when she isn't needed."

"Auntie Momo's here too?" Miyuki's teal eyes gleamed with excitement. "I want to meet her two."

Toshiro frowned. "Miyuki... I don't recall ever mentioning her to you."

"You mentioned her to mommy. You said something along the lines of how your sister and you don't get along anymore. If she's here that means you're getting along, right?" The girl beamed at her father.

"Hey! Miyuki-chan! Why don't you go and get me your favorite toy and book to show me. I'd love to see them." The child disapeared at Ichigo's request. The young man frowned at Toshiro. "Hey... can you be civil if they show up. To Momo-chan I mean."

"I can be civil to her. The issue is her. I don't know how she will react to all of this."

"To be honest, I don't either. That's why both I and her taicho didn't want her to come."

"So she's going to be in trouble with Soul Society for this. Great... just what I need. I got finnished baby sitting Shinigami."

"Don't worry... that's my job this time around." Ichigo picked up the cake "We can put this in the oven. It will be awhile until the cake is done and then awhile until we can frost it."

"Well... your sister is mad, so it will be awhile until she gets back."

"All right. Miyuki-chan! Can Uncle Ichigo watch your favorite show with you?"

"My Little Pony?" The girl came running out of her room with a Fluttershy pony.

"Isn't My Little Pony English?"

"And Miyuki's English is very good for her age for a very specific reason. As much as the show annoys me, she likes it and she is learning English, so I can't argue against it." Toshiro suddenly smirked. "You're stuck watching it as well." Fluttershy and Miyuki hurried over to stick in her DVD. "To be honest... I think Karin bought it with the intentions of driving me insane."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Toshiro... you do realize that even watching this kind of show it isn't normal for a two year old to have this kind of grasp on the language?"

"Really? I thought it was normal."

"Yeah... the child genius would think that it is normal. Anyways... more to the point. Is she repeating that characters lines?"

"Yup... and if I'm usually asked to repeat Twilight Sparkle's and Karin gets to repeat Rainbow Dash's... though she always butchers it."

"Uncle Ichigo can do Applejack."

"Uh... allright. I'm assuming that Applejack is a guy. It sounds like a guy name. So does Rainbowdash."

"No... they're both girls. You're silly."

"Umm..."

"Just go with it."

"I've never seen this show." Ichigo went over to sit with the little girl, swearing he could hear Toshiro chuckling as he did so. "So... isn't your daddy going to repeat lines too."

"No. He's not over here."

Ichigo couldn't follow along, so he began to make up lines as he went, causing laughter to come from Toshiro. As he continued he found that Miyuki didn't care and even started to adlib her own lines to the character she liked the best. Toshiro of course fell over laughing, and Ichigo had to turn his head to glare at the boy. "Really?

"You! You just said that Applejack would go eat souls."

"So?"

"You... the character." Toshiro continued to the ground.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Miyuki... want to tickle attack your daddy?"

"Yes."

"No..."

Ichigo of course couldn't resist and they soon had the white haired former Shinigami rolling over in laughter in an uncontrolable manner. "I didn't know you were ticklish Toshiro. Particularly ticklish. How are you able to do it with my sister."

"Oi!" Toshiro suddenly stopped laughing. "_Not_ in front of Miyuki!"

Ichigo blinked a couple of times. "You mean she's never seen the two of you..."

"Seen what?" Miyuki blinked a couple of times.

"No! Subjects closed." Toshiro shook his head before going to check in on the cake. He pocked at the glass.

Ichigo though was bored and went over to the fridge to refill his sippie cup, this time with regular milk. An idea suddenly came to his head and he opened up the freezer and pulled out a tray of ice. He pointed at it and winked at Miyuki, pointing at Toshiro. The little girl shook her head, frowning. Still... he proceeded to take an ice cube and drop it down the white haired youths back.

And got no reaction..."

"It doesn't ever work." Miyuki frowned. "Mommie and I tried it."

"Try what?" Toshiro bent up.

"Fine..." Ichigo grabbed the back of the white haired youths shirt and dumped the entire trey down Toshiro's back side. This caused the boy to suddenly let out a yelp, and suddenly dance around in an attempt to get rid of the coldness. Miyuki was on the floor laughing, quite happy at the site of her father. "You're really cute Toshiro."

"Shut up! Or we're no longer on first name basis you moron!" Toshiro swallowed, swatting at his back in aggitation. "And yes... dropping a single ice cube down my back does work! It just takes awhile and your sisters fire attributes always melts it before it can do anything. Seriously! Oi! That's cold!"

Miyuki continued laughing, only to suddenly freeze. A look of terror appeared on her face and she suddenly hurried to her room with her Fluttershy doll. Ichigo paused, going and turning off the telivision. "Seriously... Miyuki."

"Ichigo... you bloody well still can't feel rieatsu and identify it? Miyuki? I promise it is all right." Toshiro looked at the door to his daughters room, frowning as he did so. "It's just..."

"Who is it?"

"Three females who I haven't seen in two, almost three years."

"I'll go get Miyuki, you get the door since it is your home."


	6. Annoyance

**Our Family:  
**Chapter 6 – Annoyance

Hinamori Momo did not want to believe that Hitsugaya Taicho of all people happened to have of all things run away with a girl. He was the last person to do such a thing and not because she saw him as the type to be rational. To her "Shiro-chan" was far from a rational person. No... the reason she saw him as not the type to run away with a girl was because she still saw him as a child. Sure... she could see him running away with a girl like a little kid could and coming back the next day... but he hadn't come back the next day, so it hadn't happened.

Then word got back to her that Ichigo was going after Toshiro and _that_ girl. She still didn't want to believe that Toshiro would run away with a girl, but she figured if he had it had to be because the girl was some kind of hussy. Not that she actually knew what the word meant. She just knew it was used in such situations when the girl was at fault and there was no way Toshiro was the one at fault. Her taicho told her not to go, Ichigo told her not to go... but go she did anyways. Thus she ended up paired with Rukia.

Matsumoto soon joined them and told them to start looking in a particular direction. This worked for awhile as Momo was dense. However, after a few hours she got bored and sensed where Ichigo's spiritual pressure was coming from. She thought nothing of it, not about going to see the orange haired Shinigami. She was though bored and was begining to start to think this was some kind of prank on her. "Seriously... Shiro-chan isn't here."

"Hinamori fukutaicho..." Rukia shook her head, but the girl didn't follow.

"No! Kurosaki's known for his cruel pranks. He did it again. I bet he doesn't have a sister. Well... more then one." The girl began to storm off.

Rangiku took a deep breath. "Momo... Kurosaki does in fact have two sisters and taicho did in fact fall in love with one of them."

"Nuh-uh. Shiro-chan is still a baby."

"Baby?" Rukia rolled her eyes. "_That_ baby can very easily take out a menos grande. That ain't no baby."

"Even I don't go that far with taicho." Rangiku shook her head. "Let's hope that she doesn't ruin a certain little girl's birthday party."

"You mean Hitsugaya Taicho and Karin-chan had a little one."

"Uh-huh... and she's as adorable as my taicho was. Taicho's actually had a growth spurt."

"Yeah... I don't see Momo handling this well." Momo on the other hand was oblivious to their conversation. She arrived at the apartment complex and glared at the building. She could sense Ichigo's spiritual pressure quite well and she could tell which apartment he was in. She flashstepped to the door and knocked on it, quite mad at the fact he was being lazy. Rukia shook her head. "Don't you think the occupants are going to get a surprise when they open the door?"

"No! It's going to be that stupid Kurosaki opening the door!"

"I see..."

"I honestly don't see." Rangiku piped up.

The door opened and Momo opened her mouth to chew Ichigo out, only to stop short as she looked at the chest of the person. She blinked a couple of times remembering that her eye level came to a different place then Ichigo's. Not to mention the fact Ichigo's body was shaped different... more bulky you might say, but not in a bad way if Momo were to describe it to someone. "You're not Ichigo."

"Of course I'm not."

Momo blinked a couple of times as she recognized the voice she hadn't heard in over two years. She looked up to see Toshiro looking at her with those bright green eyes of his. Except the baby fat was all gone and he had a growth spurt. He had filled out somewhat despite still looking like a rather young Shinigami. She felt her cheeks suddenly redden. "Shiro-chan."

"Instead of standing there gawking the three of you should come in." Toshiro walked away from the door, irritation in his voice. Ichigo could be heard from the other room, but Momo ignored it.

"Shiro-chan..." Momo stammered, thinking about how cute Shiro-chan had become, something she hadn't expected to ever happen. "... they say that you ran away with a girl. Of course, that would never happen."

"Why wouldn't it?" Toshiro went about making a pot of tea, not looking her in the eye.

"Ohh... this is a nice place you and Karin-chan have!" Rangiku called out, cooing as she did so.

"This is Shiro-chan's place, not Shiro-chan's and that hussy!"

Toshiro paused in what he was doing and looked up at the girl. After a few minutes of silence he spoke up again. "Hinamori... don't you _dare _call my wife that."

"She's not your wife."

"Hinamori... if he says she's his wife and they've been living together..." Rukia found herself interrupted.

"She's tricked you."

"No she hasn't." Toshiro looked up at her. "Seriously... knock it off." The timer for the cake suddenly began to go off and he walked over to pull out the cake. "Seriously... this was supposed to be Ichigo and Miyuki's project."

"Miyuki... that's her name?"

"Yes."

"Wait... that's Kurosak's sister's name."

"No Hinamori, it isn't. Her name is Karin. Miyuki is..." Toshiro was interrupted by the door to Miyuki's room opening.

"Daddy! Is the cake done? Can we eat it now. Oh... mama's not back yet, so we have to wait."

"We also have to let it cool so we can frost it Miyuki." Toshiro said, his tone of voice changing as the girl ran over to him. He scooped the girl up into his arms.

Ichigo came out of her room. "I kept telling her things were all right, but then bing-bing... cake is done and she forgot all about it."

"Well... the first thing Karin and I taught her was that if she felt a strange rieatsu was to not only go and hide but hide her rieatsu as well. Second thing we taught her was how to dial 9-1-1. Though truth be told we have it on speed dial for her. It happens to have your face. Karin says you had a tendency to start fires in your family clinic."

"Did not..."

"Um... Shiro-chan."

"What is it Hinamori."

"Who is that child?"

"This is Miyuki."

"I kind of got that. I mean... you're just helping raise her, right?"

"No Hinamori. Miyuki's mine."

"So that woman has led you astray?" Momo's voice suddenly caught.

Toshiro felt his left eyebrow twitch. He started to hand Miyuki over to Ichigo, but then saw the look in Rangiku and Rukia's eyes and handed the girl to Rangiku. "Miyuki... this is your Auntie Rangiku... or you can call her young granny. Not sure which she prefers. This also is your aunt Rukia. I need to speak with your Aunt Momo."

"Hi Auntie Momo. I've heard about you from daddie. He says you have stalkerish tendencies and a hero worship complex. I over heard him say that to mommy."

The white haired youth muttered under his breath. "Not helping Miyuki. You're a darling, but seriously not helping." He then headed to the door, grabbing Momo's sleeve. "We need to talk." He closed the door behind him. "Knock it off."

"But that girl is a hussy?"

"Do you even know what it means?"

"No! But I know the context!"

"That was what I was afraid of. Why are you jealous of Karin all of a sudden. You and I are still siblings... albeit with a very rocky and very strange relationship."

Momo suddenly paled. "That's what you think of me. You mean to say you and I never had a chance."

"What? What are you..." Toshiro looked at her, then realized what she was implying. "Eww. Hinamori, that is just disgusting."

"What do you mean it is disgusting!"

"While it is _nice_ that you see me as an adult, you really can't figure things out. You and I... we'll never be more then siblings. Actually... Hinamori... I may have aged to look older, but the only reason that happened was my time in the world of the living with Karin. If I hadn't, I would still be younger then you."

"I could have waited for you to age like this in Soul Society."

"And you would have aged too. The only reason you're giving me a second look right now is because you've taken a fancy to the way I look now, not because of who I am." The young man took a deep breath. "Look... can you behave yourself. No more talk of what could have beens, because there were never any could have beens."

"All right..." Momo though was still disappointed. She still didn't like Karin either.


	7. Planning

**Chapter 7: Planning**

When Ichigo showed up at the door she found herself swallowing, not liking the fact her older brother was there. The first thought that crossed her mind was the idea that Ichigo was going to kill Toshiro. "Ichigo..." She of course couldn't say anything about the whole matter, wondering where he was going to take this as he played with her daughter on the couch. Miyuki was happy. Miyuki knew nothing was wrong.

Ichigo of course picked up on the fact she was upset. "Something the matter Karin?"

"You aren't planning on physically accosting my husband are you?"

Silence. Ichigo let out a sigh. "Rukia would kill me."

"I see." Karin shook her head. "No... I don't see."

"I've honestly got other things to worry about, like the fact I've got three other Shinigami with me, so I need to soak up as much Miyuki time as I can. Plus... we're going to be going into another war."

"I see. This time I actually do see." Silence came over the room until Toshiro came in, panicked and upset. She of course couldn't stand being near her brother. It was almost as if he was planning something, or better yet he really did want to beat up Toshiro but was holding back for some reason. Or looking for a really good excuse. Not being able to take anymore and actually needing dinner stuff as she had gone and mashed the vegetables, she left the room. She came back and could sense that three other Shinigami were there.

Opening the house to the family apartment she saw Rangiku and Rukia were there as well as a Shinigami she didn't know. She couldn't help but notice the death glares the Shinigami sent her way, as if she had done something wrong. This bothered her, but in the long run she decided to not make the first move as this Shinigami felt like she wanted to rip her eyes out. And yet she also felt like she wasn't wanting to.

Toshiro looked up. "I'm so glad you're back." He walked over and grabbed the dinner. "I'll take those for you."

"What? No kiss?" Rangiku began to pout.

"Excuse me?" Toshiro turned to glare at her. "She's not in the mood."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm really not."

"Drink, bath salts for your feet..." Toshiro piped up.

"Don't worry about it. I just want to close my eyes and snuggle Miyuki." Karin paused. "Well... I want to, but she seems to be enjoying herself.

Ichigo piped up. "I could use a hug from you. It's been awhile sis."

Karin walked over and sat next to him as he gave her a quick hug. She whispered at him. "You're not going to try and kill Toshiro."

"If he makes the wrong move, I'll make his life a living hell."

Karin leaned back, feeling a headache coming on. She felt a cool rag on her forehead and looked up to see Toshiro, his apple green eyes filled with worry. "Don't worry Toshiro. I'm fine."

"Shiro-chan..." The other girl spoke up.

Karin felt herself flinch. Toshiro though spoke up. "Hinamori, how many times have I told you not to call me that."

"You're letting Ichigo and that girl call you that."

"No... they're calling me by my full first name. And she has a name. K-A-R-I-N."

"So this is your sister." Karin could feel the temperature in the room drop. "I take that as a yes."

"What is that supposed to mean!" Momo's cheeks stuck out.

Ichigo's eyebrows rose up. "Yeah... you're not even supposed to be here."

Rukia though was ecstatic. "Miyuki is so adorable. I wonder if Hitsugaya Taicho was that cute when he was a baby."

"What?" Toshiro blinked a couple of times. "REALLY?"

"He wasn't a cute little kid." Momo muttered.

Karin sighed. "Let's have dinner, and then we can do Miyuki's birthday cake. You guys fine with that."

"No!" Rangiku pouted. "I missed her first birthday party. Pictures! I want to see pictures of Miyuki with cake on her face! I want to see pictures of her first bath. Her first diaper change. Her..."

"Matsumoto!" Toshiro snapped. Karin could ear him going over to the bookshelf. "Miyuki... while your mother and I set the table, would you look at the pictures with Aunt Ran?"

"O.K." The girl took the book from him and walked over to Rangiku. "But mommy has a headache."

"Then that means I get to do it myself. No worries."

"I can help Shiro-chan!" The sound of Momo's feet hurrying away and then the sound of a rather nice plate hitting the ground caused Karin to sit up and glare at the girl. Momo of course looked sorry. Rukia went pushed her away.

"No... Ichigo will sweep up this mess. I'll set the table. Momo..."

"Go sit in the corner in a fetal position out of the way!" Ichigo suddenly pointed his finger into a corner with a smile on his face. "I always wanted to say that!"

Toshiro blinked a couple of times. Karin though glared at her brother. "Ichigo! That was mean!"

"Hey. Dad did it to me all the time when I got in the way."

"Dad is also an idiot."

"Fine. I'm sorry Hinamori."

"Still..." Rukia frowned. "You should just stay out of the way. I mean... you weren't even asked to come on this mission. Maybe go and look at the baby pictures with Rangiku. You missed out on your nieces first minutes, did you not."

Karin watched as Toshiro flinched. She reached over and tugged him closer. "What ever is the matter."

He whispered back. "My creepy sister has a creepy crush on me. It's disgusting. She... how to put this... she's got no sense of reality."

"Come on Toshiro, be nice." Karin got up and went and sat down next to Momo. "It's nice to meet you finally. Toshiro's told me..." The female paused. "Well... a lot about you."

"I know it wasn't anything good. Nobody has anything good to say anything about me."

"Miyuki... you like your Auntie Momo, right?"

"No."

Karin felt her eye twitch. "And why not?"

"Daddy's mad at her. I'll like her again when he's not mad at her."

Karin sighed. "Well... she really doesn't hate you. She's just..."

"She really doesn't like me." Momo looked at the pictures, a rather dull look in her eyes.

"She does this to everybody." Karin paused. "Except Toshiro. And Ichigo."

"And Rangiku and Rukia."

"That... there hasn't been that much time."

"Stop trying to patronize me. I really don't like it."

"That's why I don't like you!" Miyuki pointed her finger at Momo.

"Um... table is set." The dinner was very quiet then until it was time to do birthday cake and then Miyuki was sent off to bed.

Ichigo of course went and sat down next to his sister, pushing Miyuki's high chair out of the way. "So... what are the plans."

"I said I would have to discuss with Karin what we're going to do."

"What is there to discuss?"

"Then I take it you don't want me to do it."

"We can't involve Miyuki. We don't know enough about this to even begin making any decisions and if it doesn't outright effect her then..."

Momo stood up. "That isn't fair! We need Shiro-chan's power! We need all the power we can get."

"Sheesh." Toshiro reached a hand up to scratch his head. "Hinamori... we didn't say we were out. We're simply saying we're not in yet. The details are too vague and we've got to think of Miyuki and what will happen to her if Karin and I join the battle."

"What..." Ichigo frowned.

"She's joining if you join! She's... she's! The reports say she's not even seated level."

"Then... not now."

"My sister fighting? No... you want me to slug you Toshiro?"

Toshiro looked him straight in the eye. "Do you want your sister to slug you? No... seriously... your sister will fight because she is stubborn and gets her way and won't take no for an answer. On top of that we have a child to protect. We'll get involved if it involves her."

Ichigo sighed. "Well... can you at least come and stay at our place for awhile. Dad and Yuzu haven't seen her yet. Dad's been bawling his head off every night."

"And Yuzu."

"She... um... slumber parties on the weekends?" Ichigo tried.

"Don't worry. Yuzu will be Yuzu." Karin looked at Momo, glad she at least had a sister that was better then Toshiro's sister when it came to smarts. Or at least she hoped. The idea of Yuzu acting like that girl bothered her. And them getting along... a nightmare.


	8. Vacation

**Chapter 8: Vacation**

"Don't worry. Yuzu will be Yuzu." Karin couldn't help to watch Momo as an uncomfortable silence fell over the room. She crossed her arms wondering when everyone would leave. If it had been just her brother along with Rukia and Matsumoto she would have found herself not minding if they stayed the night even though they really didn't have the room. The more she was around Momo the more she began to feel uncomfortable around the girl. She didn't blame her husband for saying that the crush was in fact a creepy one. Rukia finally came to the rescue knowing that Ichigo wanted a chance to stay with his sister and her husband and noted that they should have a girl's night.

Momo was indignant. She at first asked why Karin wasn't coming with, asking if Karin felt she was better then them, but the look on her face quickly changed to one where her thought changed to Karin not being good enough to be with them and her nose went up into the air. Ichigo took the couch and she went to her bedroom with her husband. They couldn't sleep though or anything else, the attitude Momo had hanging over their head. They finally fell asleep to wake up to see that Ichigo had made a mess of the kitchen in the process of getting Miyuko ready for them. Normally Toshiro would carry their daughter, but now she was glued to her uncle. They headed out without seeing the other three.

"Where are they Ichigo?"

"They'll meet up with us later. It's going to be just the Kurosaki family."

"So Momo isn't a part of the Kurosaki family? I mean... she is Toshiro's family."

"Do you really want Momo to be there as well? I don't know how Shinji puts up with her to be honest. She's stupid, immature and only thinks of herself."

"She's really as bad as you and Toshiro say?"

"Possibly worse. She's the type girl who dreams of her prince charming coming and her mind is filled with nonsense fantasies." The four got onto the bus to Karakura town and arrived near the Kurosaki household before walking there. They arrived at the house and stepped in.

Yuzu was busy working on the chores when she looked up. A smile spread across her face. "Karin-chan! You're..." Her sister paused looking at Miyuki. Karin at first thought that her sister was upset about everything, but then she rushed over and scooped Miyuki from her brother's arms. "She is so cute! What is her name!"

"Miyuki..." Toshiro mumbled. "You're not mad?"

"Of course I'm mad. It's not nice to throw tantrums though, is it Miyuki?"

"Daddy says I shouldn't through tantrums because I am a big girl. Who are you?"

"I'm you're Aunt Yuzu."

"Why are you mad at mommy and daddy?"

"Mommy and daddy didn't tell Auntie Yuzu where they were, or that Auntie Yuzu had a cute niece she could make tons of adorable clothes for!"

Karin looked away. "It wasn't as if you were paying attention to things."

A frown spread across Yuzu's face. "I wouldn't..." The girl paused. "I guess I did. How come we kind of... just grew distant?"

"We kind of have interests in other things."

"I want to make up for that."

Karin sighed, a smile spreading across her face. "I do to."

"Guess what Miyuki-chan! Your mommy looks even prettier now that she's a mommy!"

"Yuzu!" Karin snapped while Toshiro turned red in the face.

Ichigo laughed. "She is right. You have gotten pretty. I bet it was the same for mom."

"You guys are nuts." Karin looked around. "Where is dad?"

"Dad's in the clinic. He..." Yuzu frowned. "Karin-chan... dad is nervous about meeting your husband."

"Why? He's afraid that Toshiro will knock his little girl up. Wait... to late. And shouldn't it be expected as we're married?"

"Actually... daddy is muttering something about your husband trying to kill him. It is very bizare."

Ichigo let out a chuckle. "I'll go and find dad. You two... I mean three... four... wait here."

Toshiro shook her head. "Why would your dad think I would want to kill him?" The door to the clinic opened and Toshiro looked up, his green eyes widening upon seeing the man step into the room. "You!"

"Yes... me." Isshin let out a half-hearted chuckle.

Karin blinked a couple of times. "Toshiro... you know my old man?"

"Yeah... yeah I do." Toshiro swallowed. "Actually... your dad..."

Karin watched as her husband paused while looking at her father. "It can't be worse they finding out that your sister has a creepy crush on you."

Isshin suddenly paled. "Momo-chan has a crush on you? I know that she's your sister and I always tried to hold my tongue in front of you Toshiro, but Momo is seriously messed up in the head. She should have been submitted to the psyche ward."

"You mean like yourself?"

"Ha-ha. Very funny."

"If Soul Society did in fact have a psyche ward your family and division members would have sent you there a long time ago."

"Now you're just being mean."

"Mean? You're one to talk."

"Because I disappeared on you and Rangiku?"

"Hell yeah. You left me in charge of YOUR division."

"You made a good captain."

"So... daddy and Toshiro are both Shinigami captains?"

The entire group looked at the girl. Karin took a deep breath. "When did you start seeing Shinigami, let alone ghosts Yuzu?"

"Shortly after you left. I kind of ignored it and didn't let it get in the way of my social life."

Toshiro took a deep breath. "Were captains is the operative word here. Does Soul Society now?"

"It's the reason you were so easily pardoned."

Karin went and sat on the couch, the atmosphere uncomfortable. It wasn't though the same kind of uncomfort that she had picked up when Momo was around. Isshin came over. "Let's go to the Beach. I want to see all my girls in swimsuits!"

"Pervert!" Karin snapped.

Toshiro let out a groan. "Seriously... I never thought you would be hitting on your own daughter... or granddaughter. It is so disgusting."

"I'm not hitting on them! I have three... I mean two cute daughters and one cute granddaughter and one cute daughter-in-law. So really I do have three cute daughters."

"As I said... disgusting..."

"Disgusting! What is wrong about me being excited that the girls are Masaki's pride and joy! They've grown up to be three beautiful ladies. I know that Masaki never met Rukia, but still! And she'd love this cute little granddaughter!"

"Daddy... this man is weird."

Isshin suddenly ran off to his poster. "Masaki! Your grandbaby is being mean to grand pappy!"

"Daddy... is this man related to us?"

Isshin turned to look at Miyuki, tears running down his cheeks. Toshiro sighed. "This is your mom and Uncle Ichigo's dad."

"Mommy's daddy is weird."

Toshiro took a deep breath. Isshin whimpered. "Please... I want to do something with my family."

"We have time." Ichigo piped up. "They have some things to explain to Toshiro, but they're also making plans."

"Hey... whose taking care of tenth division? Whose the captain?" Isshin blinked a couple of times.

"Toshiro is still captain dad." Ichigo let out a sigh.


End file.
